


All of You

by TricksterBee (calliope_rises)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, missing hand, self-conscious reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliope_rises/pseuds/TricksterBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to the following anonymous ask on http://imagine-kaz2y5.tumblr.com/--"Can I get a one-shot with Luci where the reader was born without a hand and is really self-conscious?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of You

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd

You pulled the cuff of your long-sleeved button up further down over where your hand should be. The other cuff is hanging loose with your fingertips poking out from beneath it taunting you with what you should have under the edge of the other sleeve. After so many years without a second hand—hell, your whole life really—you’d think you would be used to it, but some days it was hard to be anything other than resentful of the way God slighted you.

“Aren’t you warm, love?”

Turning, you saw Lucifer leaning against the end of the picnic table you were sitting on, cool blue eyes focused intently on you. You weren’t sure how long he’d been there watching you, but you couldn’t help but shift nervously. “I’m fine. Not warm at all,” you replied with a tight smile, almost cursing at the drop of sweat that chose to prove you a liar as it made its way from your hairline down the side of your face. The summer sun beat down on you, and you felt as if you were cooking inside the flannel shirt you were wearing.

The table shifted slightly as he stood and closed the short distance between you so that he stood right in front of you. You kept your gaze focused on the black t-shirt he was wearing for a few moments, but the silence was driving you crazy, so you let your eyes wander up to his face. His eyes were knowing as he watched you.

“How is it that you’re not sweating?” you asked in an attempt to distract him.

“Ah, now, you know I run cool.” Lucifer reached out toward you, his cool fingers brushing the tips of yours as you jerked your other arm away and looked down. “Y/N?”

“What?”

You felt him move closer before he tipped your face up. “Y/N, why are you hiding from me?”

“You know why,” you muttered.

This time he didn’t let you pull away, instead taking hold of your forearm gently beneath the sleeve of your shirt with one hand as the other rolled the cloth up over the empty space where a hand had never been. Tears came to your eyes at his gentleness, a gentleness that most people wouldn’t expect of someone like Lucifer, and you sniffled lightly. He murmured your name softly before raising your arm and pressing a kiss to the skin at the end of your arm. Soft kisses were rained upon the entire area and you raised your hand so you could run your fingers through his hair. A soft giggle escaped as his forked tongue tickled at your skin. “Luce…”

“All of you is precious and beautiful, even the parts you don’t have. Don’t ever think that you’re less than anyone else or that you’re not beautiful and perfect because you weren’t born with the two hands.” You sighed as he spoke, his words sending a wave of warmth through you. Most of the time, you were able to remember the things he was telling you, but today had been one of those low days.

Lucifer pressed one more kiss to your now-tingling flesh before straightening. “Now, why don’t we find something fun to do?” His wink had you giggling again as he pulled you from the table to stand beside him. Wrapping an arm around your waist, he kissed your forehead a split second before you heard the rush of wings as he whisked you away.


End file.
